


The best present is you

by Jois11



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Has a Harem (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is wearing a dress, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jois11/pseuds/Jois11
Summary: Sapnap forces Dream to wear a dress to Bad's Christmas party.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Everyone, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Jimmy Donaldson, Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Kye Riddell, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 488





	The best present is you

"Come on Dream!"

Bad had decided to organize a Christmas party, he had invited a bunch of his friends. The party was supposed to be next week. Dream had agreed to go despite not doing a face reveal to his friends. The only people who knew what he looked like were Bad, George and Sapnap. 

"No Sapnap! Why do you want me to wear that?" The blonde asked as he applied some chapstick on his lips. 

The ravenette had ordered a red and white holiday dress to wear as a joke to the party however it was too small for him so of course he wanted his blonde haired friend to wear it since he had a slimmer body and was shorter than him. 

The dress ended on his upper thigh, the sleeves rested on the side of his shoulders. The skirt and the top of the dress had white trim while the rest was red. It had a black black belt that went around his waist with a gold buckle in the middle of it. Along with the dress came with white boots that reached the top of his knees which had a red trim on top. 

"Because someone has to wear it! I did not spend 90 dollars on a dress just so no one would wear it!" Sapnap complained, holding up the dress. 

"Well that's your fault! You should have gotten the size right." 

The ravenette pouted at the blonde's answer. He knew that his friend was right yet it didn't change his opinion on the matter.

"At least try it on! Don't be so mean!" 

Dream sighed as he put the chapstick down on his dresser. He walked over to where Sapnap was on the bed taking the dress from the other's hands. 

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm wearing it to the party."

The blonde walked into the bathroom, quickly taking off his clothes before slipping the red dress on. It was made out of velvet-y fabric, soft against his skin. He tried tugging the skirt down wishing it was longer. He gave up as he put on his white converse on again and left the bathroom.

"Are you happy now?"

Sapnap's mouth went dry at the sight of the blonde in the dress. The sleeves hung down slightly from his arms, his pale legs being fully visibly. The dress hugged his small waist perfectly, making him look lovelier. He fought the urge to run up to him and kiss him.

"Damn Dream you look hot!" 

The smaller blushed, looking away from the other. He leaned against the doorway.

"Thanks, but I'm still not wearing it to the party."

"Noooo! Come on Dreamypoo!" 

Suddenly an idea popped into the ravenette's head.

"If you don't wear it I'll tell Bad it was you who threw his muffins away!" 

Dream's eyes widened, immediately shaking his head in response. 

"Okay! I'll wear it! Don't you dare tell Bad!"

*You know what day it is*

Dream was leaning against the kitchen counter in the dress as well as the boots Sapnap had forced him into. He had done his make up nicely, some light pink blush dusted his cheeks, he had applied some red eyeshadow that matched with the dress. 

No one had found him in the kitchen other than Sapnap who tried to drag him to the living room without success. 

"Oh my muffins Dream! You look so pretty!" 

The blonde smiled at his friend who had walked in to grab a muffin. 

"Thanks Bad, Sapnap forced me to wear this."

"He's such a mean potato! Come to the living room! We're playing truth or dare in a few minutes!" 

"Maybe I will, I'm just a bit...self conscious in this outfit."

"You muffin! You have absolutely nothing to be self conscious about! So many people would literally kill to have your body! Come on Dream!"

The blonde only smiled at him as he grabbed a cookie. The brunette pouted before pulling his wrist. 

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

The blonde sighed as he let himself be dragged into the living room. He knew he probably wouldn't come out alive.

The first person who noticed the blonde was Wilbur.

"D-Dream?!" The brunette stuttered out, trying to process what the hell he was seeing.

That caused the rest of the people in the room to turn around to look at the blonde. 

"Umm hi?" Dream said shyly, crossing his arms across his chest self consciously.

"Dream you look beautiful!" Fundy said walking up now the green eyed male. 

"Thanks Fundy!"

Bad made the blonde sit down next to him on the couch, he placed his hands down on the skirt subconsciously tugging it down.

"So shall we start the game?"

"Sure! George, truth or dare?" Sapnap asked.

"Truth!"

"Okay you're boring, who's the sexiest person in the room other than me?"

"Of course it's me." George answered, rolling his eyes.

"Shut the hell up George, we all know that the sexiest person here is Dream." Techno's said bluntly, looking over at the blonde.

The green eyed boy blushed deeply and looked down embarrassed. He placed a hand over his mouth in surprise.

"Wilbur, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay I dare you to tell Dream that he looks bad in that dress." He whispered into Wilbur's ear.

"Dream you look bad in that dress."

The brunette bit his lip nervously as he saw the blonde pout, his eyes beginning to get watery. His heart stung at seeing the tears pricking on the younger's eyes.

"Wil, do I really look bad?" He asked quietly, as he looked up at him. 

"No! You look like! It was the dare I promise!"

"I know you idiot! I was just joking!" Dream said giggling. Wilbur sighed, but smiled at him.

"Okay! Fundy, truth or dare?" Bad asked the ginger.

"Dare!"

"Okay I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room!"

"George?"

The brunette was confused, as well as everyone else in the room.

"Could you get out of the way? I need to get to Dream." 

Sapnap and Illumina started laughing, falling on the floor ungracefully from their chairs.

Though they all glared at the ginger when he kissed the blonde. Techno even threatened to kill the fox man.

"I will assassinate you in your sleep Fundy!"

"Dream, truth or dare?" Illumina asked, ignoring the pinkette.

"Dare!" The blonde chirped.

"Okay, I dare you to sit on someone's lap!"

"God, Illumina why are you so mean to me?"

Even though he complained, Dream complied. He slowly walked up to Techno who pulled him onto his lap, wrapping a protective arm around his waist. 

"Techno you're so mean hogging Dream all to yourself."

The pinkette ignored him, holding the blonde closer, before drawing the attention back to the game. 

"Bad, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to throw a muffin in the trash!"

"No! You potato! Are you crazy? Why would I throw away a perfectly good muffin!"

"Fine then I'll do it myself!" Sapnap yelled, as he took a muffin. He was about to throw it in the trash when Bad tackled him. 

"Stop!"

"No! It will be in the trash! Illumina help me!"

The other ravenette sighed as he pulled Bad away from Sapnap holding him in place as he was forced to watch one of his precious muffins get thrown away. 

Dream sighed as he stood up, walking to where the trouble makers were. 

"Bad calm down, we'll make more muffins!"

That seemed to calm the older brunette down. He dragged the blonde into the kitchen to make more muffins. 

"I'm going to go get one of the muffin pans, I'll be back Bad!"

Dream walked down the hallway though he bumped into Illumina in one of the doorways.

"Oh hi Illumina!"

"Hello….um look up."

The blonde complied blushing at what he saw. The goddamn mistletoe was above them, hanging innocently on the doorway.

"We don't hav-" The ravenette was cut off by Dream leaning toward, pressing a small kiss to his lips. 

"See you around Illumina!"

The ravenette touched his lips like an idiot. Still surprised from the sudden event. A deep red hue spread across his cheeks as he processed what the hell had just happened.

Once Dream and Bad were done making the muffins they returned to the living room, setting them down on the coffee table. Somebody knocked on the door, Bad stood up to open it.

"Why are you so late?" He asked, Karl, Beast and Chris who were at the door.

"Don't worry about it." Chris as he went inside. 

"What the honk Dream! You look good!"

"Thanks Karl!" 

"Hey rich boy!" Sapnap yelled at Mr. Beast.

"What Snap?"

"Aren't you going to tell my best friend that he looks good?" The ravenette asked, putting an arm around Dream.

"Sapnap! Don't be mean you potato!"

"No it's fine, um Dream you look pretty…" The brunette said laughing nervously.

"Thank you B!"

"So rich man, did you buy any presents."

"Oh my muffins you guys are such mean potatoes!"

"No it's fine, Bad! But no I didn't because you don't deserve gifts."

"Wow you're so mean Beast!"

Dre ignored their bickering walking back into the kitchen. He sat on one of the counters, taking a muffin from a plate.

"Hey Dream."

The blonde turned around to see Mr. Beast leaning against a counter. 

"Hey B!"

"Here I bought you this."

He handed the blonde a small gift box with a silver ribbon tied around it. 

"Thanks but you didn't have to."

Dream took the small box opening it. He put a hand over his mouth in surprise.

"You shouldn't be spending so much money on me! You idiot!"

"Meh, I spend a lot of money anyway."

The blonde rolled his eyes, but smiled sweetly at the brunette.

"You're welcome!"

The brunette helped Dream get down from the counter, he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist as he hopped down. Then they proceeded to go back to the living room.

"This was fun, Bad! What should we play now?"

"We could play Fuck, Kiss, Kill, but actually do all of them." The pinkette was rewarded with a cushion being thrown at his face.

"Just ask me to make him wear a dress!" Sapnap said, laughing like a maniac.

"Alright you love sick potatoes let's play 2 truths one lies so you'll shut up!"

The friends come continue to play the entire night. Though a few of the people were now aware that they were absolutely whipped for a certain blonde. They would try anything in their power to make him theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo! I hope you enjoyed it! ^-^


End file.
